Juntos
by EmrysHolmes67
Summary: Yamamoto le escribe una nota a Gokudera, este se pone furioso, deben arreglar las cosas... Si quieres saber mas dale click a mi primera historia


**Titulo: Juntos~**

_**E**_s el primer fick que escribo u/u y a esta pagina todavia no le entiendo bien asi que pues hare lo mejor que pueda.

**Disfrutad xD  
**

-Pero que demo…- se vio interrumpido al ver que su profesor pasaba cerca de él, pero como se atrevía aquel imbécil a mandarle esa vergonzosa nota, acaso era retrasado, o simplemente era estúpido, sea como sea no permitiría que una cosa así pasara.

Sonó la campana y todos salieron a su tan esperado receso solo uno se quedo en la puerta, esperando a aquel que envió esa apestosa nota.

-YO! No sabía que estabas aquí, me has esperado para comer juntos?- pregunto el chico moreno parado frente a él.

-mph! Estúpido- dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa- estoy aquí para decirte que me niego a aceptar lo que pones en la nota- dijo el furioso muchacho de cabello plateado, a lo que el otro simplemente respondió con un bajo "ya veo"

-"ya veo?" Es todo lo que planeas decir basura, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, ahora simplemente me dejas…?-

-perdóname Gokudera, pero debo hacerlo, es lo mejor- respondió cabizbajo el beisbolista.

-Lo mejor para quién? Para ti? O para "ella"?, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira y de cómo la miras tu a ella- esto último lo dijo en un tono dolido y lleno de frustración, pues sabía que él nunca podría darle lo que con ella obtendría, y no pudo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lagrimas que intento ocultar con su cabello, mas sin embargo Yamamoto lo noto.

-No! No es lo que tú piensas yo te amo y te amare por siempre, es solo que si no hago esto mi padre se decepcionaría de mi, tengo que comprometerme con la hija de su socio, entiéndeme Hayato, porfavor- dijo en tono de suplica, derramando unas pocas lagrimas que no se molesto en ocultar.

Por su parte Gokudera estaba dolido, no soportaba la idea de que su único y verdadero amor se separara de él, y lo dejara para ir a comprometerse con una mujer que no amaba y que estaba seguro ella tampoco a él, pero sabía que aunque no estuviera de acuerdo Takeshi se iría, porque así lo quería su padre, porque él no quería que su padre se decepcionara de él y por más que doliera tenia que aceptarlo asi que poco a poco libero a Takeshi de su agarre y se marcho, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no podía porque sabia que si miraba una vez mas a su amado Yamamoto no tendría el valor de dejarle ir, asi que empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la azotea de la escuela donde pudo respirar aire fresco y pensar con más claridad, era cierto, Yamamoto merecía estar con una mujer, tal vez no con esa mujer, pero si con una, porque ellas no lo llamarían imbécil a cada oportunidad ni lo golpearían a cada provocación, él merecía a alguien que le demostrara su amor en público y no siempre a escondidas y eso, eso era algo que él, Gokudera no le podía dar.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos acercándose, al dar la vuelta no pudo evitar dar un grito de sorpresa, pues lo que vio nunca se lo espero ahí estaba Yamamoto, parado frente a la puerta con la cabeza agachada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro que el peli plata alcanzo a ver, no entendía, porque estaba ahí si acababa de decirle que no podía volver a verlo acaso hiba a burlarse, porque si era así nunca se lo permitiría, así que camino hacia el moreno y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y el moreno en lugar de molestarse, tomo la mano de Hayato y lo abrazo, el italiano no sabía que hacer, que significaba todo aquello

-porque?- alcanzo a preguntar con la voz en un susurro.

-porque me di cuenta de que no podría vivir sin ti, te amo- respondió

-pero… y tu compromiso?-

-no importa, para mañana ya no estaremos aquí- sonrio

-que significa eso?- dijo Hayato separándose un poco del abrazo de Yamamoto.

-significa que, tu y yo nos iremos de aquí, iremos a vivir a Italia, el niño me lo propuso- sonrio aun mas.

-QUEEE? Como que nos iremos a Italia? Y como que te lo propuso reborn-san? Estas alucinando?- (N/a: owwo que te fumaste yamamoto XD)

-hahaha claro que no, lo que digo es verdad, nos iremos mañana por la mañana y regresaremos cuando se hayan enfriado las cosas y entonces le diré a mi padre que al único que amo es a ti- dijo orgulloso el moreno.

Gokudera no sabia que decir o como reaccionar, asi que lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar por el beso que le dio Yamamoto y al separarse decirle cuanto lo amaba, tal vez era precipitado irse de Japón pero si era con Yamamoto no le importaba, pues el solo quería estar junto al guardian de la lluvia y ser felices juntos.

Fin~ XD

Que les parecio? es el primer fick que escribo si me quedo feo no se quejen XDD me esforzare mas en el próximo. Me quedo muy dramático? estupido? Haha ni yo sé, solo sé que tenia que escribirlo, me quedo pasable tomando en cuenta que lo escribi a las 3:40 de la mañana hahaha en fin nadie me obligo XD bueno si, mi inner Konny que está bien fumada xDD inner: mira quien lo dice… ¬¬

Bueno espero les haya gustado *-*

SaYonara~


End file.
